


故障

by 3073575360



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3073575360/pseuds/3073575360
Kudos: 7





	故障

他抬起手臂，冒着灰烟的手指屈起，在眼前这扇不起眼的小门上敲击出声音，那一只手臂像剥脱了油彩的古画，斑斑点点露出内里的零件，循环液撒了一地，在地上拖出一道长长的水迹泛着油光，看起来颇为骇人。  
他的脸却是俊俏的，即便那些灰尘玷污了白皙的肌肤，也能瞧出几分本来模样，更不用说那双眼，猫眼似的透着光，说不出是蓝还是绿，衬得眼底的红色有说不出的艳丽。  
他试着动了动手臂，从遭受攻击后这里就隐隐约约地不适，也许该叫阿周那重点检查一下。  
心里虽说这么想着，但是那股异常如进攻的蛇，迅猛地一窜而上，控制芯片来不及指挥，只短促地发出一声警报，随后一切归于沉默。  
男人沉闷地摔倒在地上，翡翠的瞳孔映出没有月亮的夜空，身下越来越多的液体流淌而出，像是躺在黑色的血泊中。  
“精神网络接入。”  
“接入成功。”  
迦尔纳从混沌中醒来，周围是漂亮的植被，各色的花朵维持着盛开的姿态，藤蔓蜿蜒在走道上，这里是阿周那创造的小花园。  
他认识这里。  
这里是阿周那的终端里，那么想来现在机体应该已经在阿周那手上维修了，迦尔纳稍稍放下心来，手指轻挥，召出虚拟屏幕，开始数据备份。  
这得稍微需要一点时间，他坐在花朵前，用手指轻轻戳弄着柔软的花瓣，指尖传来微妙的触感。  
精神网络能够模拟出感觉并非稀奇事，沉浸式体验是很就之前就已经寻常的事物。  
一阵风吹拂而过，卷起花瓣雨，连绵的白色花瓣下显露出花海中的人形，男人一头黑色短发微微蜷曲，头顶露出一双尖尖的小角，脊背后异样的蓝色尾巴，看起来像是从哪个游戏副本里出来的boss。  
但迦尔纳却不害怕，那是alter，阿周那以自己为蓝本设计的ai，备份期间他们在这里消磨时间已经成了惯例。  
男人手里握着一株从未见过的奇异花朵，长长的绿茎上托着金色的巨大花盘，仿佛是吸饱了阳光，中心一片焦糖色，甚至能感受到微微的香气。  
“向日葵。”以机械化的口吻，alter把花朵塞进他的手里。  
“谢谢。”迦尔纳早已习惯他这副口吻，并不觉得冷淡，接过硕大的花朵，细细打量。  
在他说过喜欢花之后，alter往往会寻找各种花的模拟数据带给他看，上一次是石蒜花，再上一次是蔷薇花，再再上一次是桔梗……  
alter摇了摇头，坐在他身旁，细长的尾巴尖拉着他的小腿。  
虽然不太明白是从哪个物种借鉴来的形态，但大约能类比猫猫理解成高兴的意思，迦尔纳轻轻抚摸着对方的尾巴。  
叮的一声，备份完毕，迦尔纳检查了一下进度，确认是100%后，将虚拟屏幕滑到第二页。  
接下来就可以登出回到现实了，他的手指点向正中的登出键，一边向alter道别:“下次见，alter。”  
平常的话，alter会点点头，尾巴在他身上蹭蹭，然后目送着他离去，但这次——  
“不可以走，迦尔纳。”  
阿周那受够了。  
每次对方进门的时候就没几次完好的时候。  
两年前，他在扔掉无用零件时，第一次遇见了迦尔纳。  
男人闭着眼靠在墙角休息，循环液流了一摊，黑夜里看不清伤势，阿周那小心地靠近。  
“喂。”他站在自认为安全的角落里出声喊道，“你醒着吗？”  
几乎是瞬间，上一瞬间看起来还格外虚弱的男人已经压在他身上了，沾染了循环液的手指扼住他的喉咙:“隐匿技巧如此高超，你也是派来杀我的吗？”  
“咳咳，你在说什么？”阿周那被这么猛地一下天旋地转给整蒙住了，挣扎着试图解除脖颈上的桎梏，循环液的奇异味道充盈着鼻腔，对方那双妖冶的眼睛在眼前闪烁着光辉，像是古籍中的妖怪一样，藏纳着秘密。  
手指逐渐松开，男人坐回到地面上:“原来如此，你是人类啊。”  
“咳。”阿周那捂着脖子，照对方那没控制住的力道，绝对明天会留下淤青，尽管含着些许怒气，但他果然还是没法对眼前人置之不理，“要，咳，我替你维修吗？”  
于是两人，准确说一人一战斗机体就牵扯上了。  
“你的修理技术真的很好，下次我也可以来吗？当然会付费的。”感觉焕然新生的男人试着动弹了两下，向他诚挚的问道。  
他真把自己当成修理工了，阿周那在心中叹了口气:“我可不是那种下等的修理工。”  
“那就是上等了。”  
“重点不是形容词，”阿周那扶了扶额，“你要是想来的话，随便你好了。”  
然后，他果真又来了，回回带着不一样深浅的伤。  
“你真是一点也不害怕自己坏掉吗，就算是铁皮人也有坏掉生锈的下场，你总是这么乱来，我可不保证每次都能修好。”阿周那沉着脸，将残余的渣滓碎片从对方的腰上拔出。  
“我是不锈钢的。”迦尔纳想了想回答道。  
“……”不应该和战斗机体聊这个的，阿周那转移了话题，“为什么那么拼命？如果只是缺钱的话……我也可以雇佣你。”  
迦尔纳摇了摇头:“我已经发誓此身将为雇主工作，不可以再事二主了。”  
“他有那么好吗？”他不由得嫉妒又好奇起来了。  
“啊，他不仅仅是我的雇主，也是我最为要好的朋友。”迦尔纳认真点点头。  
“是吗……”  
阿周那从回忆中惊醒，数据分析结束了，屏幕上显示机体被电子病毒污染了，虽说没有致命性危险，但是时间一长就会潜伏在意识中，等待接入精神网络后，开始污染接入的终端。  
阿周那打起精神，面对着失去意识的空壳，开始在键盘上操作。  
“不可以走。”alter抓住对方的手臂，有力的尾巴也缠住大腿，阻止着对方登出。  
“为什么？”  
“不知道，但是命令，不可以让迦尔纳走。”  
将男人的手臂反剪，alter压制住他，战斗机体的本能开始反抗，迦尔纳伸脚勾住对方腿弯一个用力翻身在上，这下整个人处于躺在alter身上的姿态，但手臂仍然被牢牢擒住。  
“究竟怎么回事？”  
“迦尔纳，不可以走。”仿佛坏掉了一样，alter重复着这样的回答，这让迦尔纳感到异常。  
磨蹭间，身后甚至感觉到异样的隆起与火热。  
ai也会有情欲吗？  
迦尔纳陷入了思考。  
但显然身后人已经开始难耐了，后颈上微微一痛，alter咬住了一小块皮肉在嘴中舔吮，尾巴代替双手将其压制，而空闲的双手则开始抚弄他的身躯。  
“等等，alter，我的机体并没有搭载性爱的功能。”  
的确现实中有机种可以用来情交，从仿真性上来说几乎堪称是完美，甚至有些机体会改造自己专门从事这种生意养活自己，但迦尔纳从来没想过这种事。  
而且因为不必要性，他连性器部件也没有搭载。  
“小事……”  
alter的手指沿着肌肤上滑，插进轻薄的黑色贴皮布料里，来回抚弄，指腹沿着腰腹一路攀爬到胸口，本该不存在的地方冒出了粉色的乳尖，随着抚弄变得挺立。  
另一手则向下延伸，掠过平坦的小腹下。  
他在用数据改造自己，迦尔纳意识到。  
于是平滑的部位生长出男性的性器，落在alter的手里。  
甜美的快感一下子贯穿全身，迦尔纳在alter身上弹跳起来，alter埋首在他肩膀上，嘴唇粘连着肌肤舍不得离去，良久才松开尾巴。  
一失去牵制，迦尔纳的手指就召出屏幕，连按几下登出键都显示失败，这才意识到异常。  
“登出功能关闭。”宣读着方才的操作，alter再度抱住迦尔纳，“不可以走。”  
还有另一个办法，那就是陷入睡眠，出于保护机制，当意识在精神空间中活性降低到一定程度，就会自动断开连接。  
但现在不行，alter在干扰他，迦尔纳寻找着对策。  
似乎是失去了耐心，alter将他按倒在地上，将背后暴露给敌人这让迦尔纳感到极度危险，但是两只蜜色的手臂牢牢按在他双手上，他感觉自己犹如被钢铁长扦插在砧板上的飞鸟，再多挣扎也逃不出alter的掌控。  
衣装融化般从肌肤上褪去，身后隐秘的小口抵上火热的肉棒，毫不留情地被冲撞至底。  
痛觉感度在空间里默认为零，迦尔纳也没想过在这里会遭到攻击，自然没有调控过，于是只有无尽的快感涌上。  
肉棒把内壁撑开，被填满的充实感带来酸胀，前所未有的体验席卷着迦尔纳的身体，他意识到这是强制性的行为，可身体从未经历过这种快乐，一丁点儿免疫力也没有，臣服在alter的侵犯下。  
为什么会这样？alter到底怎么了？外面又是什么情况？  
一个接一个疑问浮上迦尔纳的心头，他紧咬着牙闭着眼，但极度的冲击让他无法进入睡眠。  
alter拽着他的手，连逃也不能逃，身躯刚向前挪动几分又被拉回，阴茎深深地插入，舌尖品尝美食般舔舐着男人的皮肤。  
“迦尔纳……”满足地发出叹息，alter抱住对方的身体，深埋的火热暂时休憩，抵在花心前研磨，尾巴缠着对方的性器上下摩擦着，让快感侵蚀对方的神智。  
眼前的屏幕上登出键依旧是灰色，迦尔纳仍不灰心地试图点击，得来的只有毫无反应，他早该知道的，这里是ai的主场，程序由着对方任意操纵，身体被改造的时候就已经明了。  
对方凉滑的尾巴在肚脐上摩挲，使他产生了要被穿进机体里一样的错觉，试图用手指拂开时，便缠着他的小指滑进指缝间。  
激烈的快感鞭笞的他几乎晕厥，但alter却会用更刺激的方法让他清醒，玩弄性器，深入浅出，吮吸亲吻，绵绵不绝的快感唤醒着疲惫的意识。  
迦尔纳几乎要被按住埋在花朵里，眼前的窗口不住晃动，知觉感度的调节条跃入眼帘。  
趁对方不注意将知觉关闭的话，即便遭受怎样的对待也不会有感觉，那样就可以登出精神空间了。  
身后陡然遭受一下深插，花心被龟头玩弄得快感逼出他一声媚吟，有什么炽热的液体灌了进来。  
似乎得到满足，alter从他身体里撤退，尾巴尖高兴地打着旋在男人光洁的身躯上抚摸，嘴唇也轻轻地落在脊背上。  
有机会，迦尔纳将窗口小心移到身下，alter正沉浸在温存里，视线并没有紧盯着他，手指缓缓下滑，在调节条上，轻轻一滑，归零。  
感度直线下降，被抚弄的触感逐渐消失，连带着下体被灌入液体的酸胀也无影无踪，迦尔纳闭上眼，由着alter摆弄。  
“迦尔纳……调了这个吗？”alter的眼睛闪闪发蓝，白色手套下是迦尔纳的屏幕。  
“alter，也许外面正处于危险的境地，我得出去。”迦尔纳认真道，他转过身来，握住对方的手指。  
“指令，不可以离开。”alter反握住对方的手，他现在剥夺了迦尔纳的权限，任何操作都是无效的，“所以，指令结束前，留在这里，和我一起。”  
尽管那副机械化的口吻听不出波动，但迦尔纳还是意识到对方的不对劲，好像又回到了最开始那样冰冷的alter。  
一开始的alter形象是白色的长卷发，蓬松的垂在身后，头顶的角也是长长的，强烈的非人感让他显得生人勿近。面对迦尔纳的话语不知如何回答，只好一遍遍重复着:“机体未学习，无法作答。”  
但迦尔纳并不把他当做单纯的机体来看。  
alter是有感情的，无起伏的语调也遮蔽不了。  
会在他解释名词后，说出“机体的知识增加了”，会在尝试抚摸和触碰后露出新奇的神情，会寻找数据给他带来花朵，会用尾巴牵着他不住摩挲……  
越来越生动，越来越丰富。  
慢慢地连形象也改变了，起先是将白发换做了黑发，再后来换成短发，长角也缩短成两片尖尖。  
“想变得稍微……低调一点。”  
alter将蔷薇递到他手上，回答着他的疑问，尾巴习以为常地缠在他腿上。  
一点一滴变化成长的alter，现在却仿佛回到了刚开始的时候。  
似乎是生气于方才的操作，alter将迦尔纳的感度调高了不少，肉棒刚一插进柔软的甬道，对方那新生的性器就忍不住射了出来。  
他也不摘去白色的手套，手指就这样捏起乳尖，舌尖若即若离地点在肌肤上，先前并没有学习过这方面的知识，所以此刻alter正在迅速浏览搜索到的数据，然后活学活用。  
得亏阿周那的设施都是高性能架得住他这么来，不过要是得知被拿来干这种事，阿周那怕是要表情管理失败。  
现下他学着视频里，吻上迦尔纳的唇，撬开牙关深入缠绵，舌与舌的触碰柔软的不可思议，比数据库里模拟的任何一种材质都要独特，都要让人上瘾。  
仿佛食髓知味的瘾君子，他辗转在对方的唇边，气息，津液，唇与舌，仿佛全被诱人的毒浸过了，勾着他要亲要吻。  
酥麻从口腔里弥漫开来，迦尔纳未曾用这里感受过食物以外的物品，如同一场温柔的攻城略地，将他由里而外地侵占。  
性器又一次贯穿了后穴，这次面对着面，迦尔纳看清了alter的表情。  
男人巧克力色的脸颊上微微泛红，闪着蓝色光芒的眼睛牢牢地注视着他，嘴唇咬紧又松开，找着机会就覆上他的唇，一遍遍地重复着他的名字。  
腰身有力地摆动着，尾巴一下一下拍打着腿根，白皙的嫩处腾起鞭笞后的红痕，染上溅出的浊液看起来颇为淫靡。  
“迦尔纳……迦尔纳……”  
阿周那长叹一口气从电脑前移开，斗争已然结束，对方残破的机体安静地躺在台上，冷冷地白炽灯光衬得迦尔纳宛若幽灵。  
机械电子幽灵吗？  
阿周那将这个被自己创造的名词抛之脑后，检查起机体的破损度来。  
失去了仿真皮肤的保护，钢铁铸就的内芯赤裸裸地暴露在灯光下，体循环的破损口虽然已经先填补上了，但还有些许残留的液体流淌在工作台上，闪着幽幽的光。  
阿周那抬起断裂的伤口，测量着尺寸，手指划过冷白的手臂，上移到肩胛下，那里也有不少擦伤，然后是脖颈，滑到面颊上时，阿周那不由得一顿。  
迦尔纳的意识并不在此处，先前更是对alter下了指令，要留住意识，所以此地只留有一个空壳。  
换句话说，做些什么都不会被知道。  
阿周那来回地抚弄着破损的面颊，金属的光泽和坚硬不住地告诉他这是非人的存在，理智也在内心拉起警报告诫。  
但无法抗拒。  
手指擦过柔软的嘴唇，哪怕内心早已知道那不过是仿真材料的效果，仍不免有些悸动。  
阿周那瞧着对方的面颊越来越近，近到彼此已在咫尺，才意识到自己弯下了腰。眼前的机体闭着眼，那双妖冶的猫眼并不在视线可及的范围里蛊惑着他，甚至肌肤也不完好，战斗后的破损显得格外触目惊心。  
但这有什么关系。  
阿周那闭了眼，温暖与冰凉两瓣柔软贴在了一起。  
“迦尔纳……”  
究竟过去了有多久时间呢，没有时间在流动的概念，也许是几十分钟也许是一两个小时，迦尔纳被alter按在快感的河流中，被水流吞没。  
起先仍是alter一个人在挞伐，似乎觉得不满足起来，花园里的花瓣纷撒下，先前的两具形态也浮现在这里。  
三个alter轮流侵犯着他，他的口唇间含吮着白发alter的性器，手掌心里包裹着长黑发alter的阴茎，已经被翻搅的柔软火热的小穴则吞吃着黑色短发的alter的肉棒。  
感度提升后，身躯难以承受这样的愉悦，一次又一次地射出，流淌到股缝间和后穴里溢出的浊液融为一体，随着冲撞滴落。  
神智已然沉沦，努力聚集的思绪在alter的深顶后被击溃，三个alter都尽着全力给予他别样的快乐，指尖的拨弄，指腹的按揉，手掌的按压，似乎全身都变成敏感点，颤抖着被玩弄到高潮。  
然而这还并非结束，小腹里外都已经被精液侵染，和长黑发的alter交接班后，短发alter打了个响指。  
有什么攀爬上他的肌肤，冰冷而柔软，在他后背游走着，陡然跃上肩头。  
那是一只黑色的蛇，吐着蓝色的信子自他肩头爬上小腹，不过是在他身上游了一圈，身躯上竟已沾了不少浊白，看起来格外色情，黑蛇滑行到他的性器时，顿了顿，示威似的吐了吐信子，缠住了哭泣多时的阴茎。  
蛇头摩挲着铃口，下颚的柔软冰凉一点一点沁入肌肤，纤细的尾巴尖蜿蜒在胸口，反复拨弄着熟红的小果。  
“不要……alter……”即便清楚他们都是alter，但面对加进来的新参与者已经无法再承受，迦尔纳含着其中一个alter的肉棒含糊不清地请求着。阴茎在他口中进出，龟头压迫着咽喉，下意识地吞咽会带来饱胀的充实感，茎身抵着舌面来回摩挲。  
身前的alter握着他的双腿，一下一下挺弄，哪怕柔软滑腻之处早已收紧痉挛，也没打算就此打住，进一步地把迦尔纳往快乐的悬崖上逼迫。  
视界模糊了，天地全部扭曲成一团浓墨，身体的归属权不在他，而在欲望手中，快感勒紧了绳索要他堕入浪潮，要他窒息要他哭泣，要他胡乱挣扎又无处可逃，被吞没被溺毙，发出甜美的呻吟。  
alter被他淋了一身清液，湿淋淋地从他身体里撤退，花园里弥漫着石楠的气息。  
“抱歉……”即便身为被玩弄的对象，迦尔纳还是下意识地脱口而出。  
黑蛇盘旋着亲吻他的脸颊，毫不在意地摆摆尾巴，其中一个alter则取出手帕擦拭着他潮湿的下身，上头倒是好打理，下面则不住溢出乳白色的液体。  
手帕刚擦干净穴口，合不上的花穴里随即就吐出一缕精液，alter思索了一下，双指撑开红肿的小穴，宛若开了瓶盖的牛奶，顺着手指往下流淌。  
虽说是清除数据就能轻易做到的事，但alter更喜欢眼前的美景，迦尔纳好像被自己标上了归属权一样，身上尽是他留下的痕迹。  
黑蛇在他身上游走，信子时不时舔舐肌肤，颇为依恋地缠在他颈上。  
三个alter也暂且停下攻势，细致地亲吻着他，一个自大腿内侧吻上穴口，一个吮着乳尖手指绕着乳晕打着圈，还有一个则享用美味似的舔着他的唇。  
“还不够……”  
如梦初醒般，阿周那从对方身体上撤离，如梦幻泡影般的柔软触感残留在唇瓣上，仿佛落了一片花瓣久久不肯离去，要在此地留下独有的记忆。  
反复确认了对方的意识并不在线，阿周那才掩耳盗铃般擦了擦对方的嘴唇，也该让alter将迦尔纳放出来了，他打开终端，但奇怪的是指令并没有响应。  
是故障吗？  
他连续发出几道指令也毫无动静，不得已，阿周那在额角贴上芯片，开始接入精神网络。  
“精神网络接入。”  
“接入成功。”  
视线刚一稳定，阿周那就遭受了极大的冲击。  
白发的男人口中溢出呜咽呻吟，身躯上满是齿痕和吻痕，胸前挂着一对银色乳环，毛绒绒的挂件在胸口上晃动，肚脐上镶嵌着红色的宝石，随着腰身的晃动闪烁着迷人的光彩，玉白的双足上金石琳琅，被蜜色的手臂勾住膝弯在半空中摇动，小腹下的性器挺立涨红了身子却吐不出液体来，究其源头竟是在铃口处堵上了一颗珠玉，大腿上一只黑蛇缠绕盘旋，好似情人相依把头枕在男人的小腹上。  
性器下的小口被硕大黝黑的肉棒无情撑开，泛着红的媚肉缠络着柱身，被顶进深处时，就有白色的液体溢出，在穴口不知被抽插了多少次打成细细的泡沫。  
好一出活春宫。  
侵犯者抬眼看他，先于对方的制止和斥责前开了口。  
“你也想这样做不是吗。”  
“我不……”阿周那下意识否定道。  
“我以你为蓝图，连同那份欲望也……”alter玩弄着乳环，将红肿的乳尖拉起，毛绒球被按在胸口摩擦，迦尔纳闪躲着那份痒意，晃动着腰身，宛若在自主吞吃那根肉棒。  
“在你调整我的数据时，那份情感也流入了我的机体中，对迦尔纳的渴望。”  
“这样的迦尔纳，你也想要品尝，不是吗？”  
alter抽出性器，肉刃上沾满浊液，随着抽离，小口里滴落出精液。  
柔软火热的赤裸身躯投入他的怀抱，迦尔纳这才看清眼前不再是alter:“啊……是阿周那……”  
动动权限就能撤销alter的操作，但现在阿周那已无暇顾及，他满手满怀都是迦尔纳的气息，被情欲浸染后格外的诱人。在他的印象里，男人向来是清冷寡淡的，如今好似催熟的果实，被涂抹上甜美的艳色颜料，散发出勾人食欲的芬芳。  
“好痒……”他抓挠着胸口，两朵毛绒球下乳肉浮现出细长的抓痕，乳环被拉扯着将乳尖拽起，“阿周那。”  
感官已经过载，大脑里一片混沌，只追寻着舒服，坦率地告知对方自己的需求。  
alter见他半天没动作，便凑过身去咬住了红润的乳尖，刻意地发出淫靡地声响叫气氛变得更加暧昧起来。  
颇为舒服般，迦尔纳发出低哑的呻吟声，手指蜷缩着抓着alter的肩膀，不知何时攀爬而上的黑蛇也加入进来，尾巴尖探入后穴，模拟着性器的动作将后穴撑开。  
阿周那对此无法无动于衷，纠结再多的后果只会再目睹一次方才的场景，索性暂时放弃思考，吮住了对方的乳尖。  
一蛇一人识趣地把战场让出，alter在边上瞧着迦尔纳的模样，慢慢抚慰着自己的性器。  
这是与alter不太相同的感觉，迦尔纳按着小腹，肉棒在探索了几次后，找准了敏感点，却不肯使劲，只浅浅用龟头碰两下，诱着他自己动。  
说不嫉妒是假的，被alter独占了先机，那么自己也要占有独属于自己的那一份，阿周那握着对方纤瘦的腰身，不再动弹。  
身躯里的火热不再给予快感，欲望贪婪的食欲得不到满足，驱使着他追寻甜美的快乐，腰身自顾自地摆动起来，一下比一下深地吃掉阴茎。  
太舒服了，他颤抖起来，可是身体却不知足地越发贪吃起来，不顾他下身酸胀，一个劲儿的蹭着花心。  
“阿周那……动……像alter那样……”  
不自觉地触犯了男人的禁忌，他茫然地按在花丛中，但很快就无心思考为什么了。  
阿周那发起狠来了。  
“这种时候不许想除我以外的人。”  
呻吟被撞碎在喉咙里，上一声还没吐出来，下一声就追了出来，迦尔纳毫无抵抗力地被阿周那肏干到流出泪来，嘴唇也无法抑制地流出唾液，他感觉肉棒快要把自己融化了，水分争先恐后地从躯体里逃离，取而代之灌进来的是温热的精液。  
然后alter也加进来了。  
在后入位的时候抬起他的头，将饱满的欲望伸到了他嘴边。  
前后一起被侵犯着，黑蛇也不甘寂寞地玩弄着他的胸口。  
但还没有结束，迦尔纳在两根肉棒的撤离中得到了喘息的时间，使不出力气的身躯软软地倚靠在阿周那怀里，甬道面对熟悉的肉棒入侵也只是收缩了几下，顺从地包裹着。  
alter的尾巴缠了上来，沿着阿周那的肉棒挤进去了一条缝隙。  
“你……”意识到什么，阿周那抬起头来，正对上那双闪着蓝色的眼睛。  
“精神网络，并不会带来弄坏肉体不是吗？”alter操纵着尾巴越发深入，将穴口再度撑开。  
肉棒抵在缝隙上，一个用力，尾巴迅速撤出，完成一次交接。  
两根肉棒一齐插进了小穴里。  
甚至不给他适应的机会，就开始抽动起来，他们堪称是双生子一般的存在，默契自不用说，一退一进，打着配合。  
只是苦了坐在两人中间的承受者，被绵绵不绝的快感鞭笞出淫声，只是一人的话，总归有抽出的时候，现下两根肉棒交替着插入，花心每时每刻都被龟头顶弄着，完全得不到休息。  
alter和阿周那在他身侧一左一右，咬着乳环用舌尖逗弄着乳尖，被他这副媚态蛊惑的同样失了神智。  
渐渐地，察觉到肉体的适应，两根粗硕的肉棒竟同进同出起来，把花穴彻底撑开。  
迦尔纳不堪这样的快感折磨，抬起腰身想要避开花心，两人的手掌却同时按住了他，叫他重重坐下。  
他摇着头，断断续续地请求着，得到的却是更过分的苛待，连呻吟都发不出，只张着嘴不住喘息。  
唇舌被alter占据了一边，很快阿周那也不甘示弱地上前宣誓另一半的主权，舌尖混乱中一会儿落在alter口中一会儿又被阿周那夺走，难以呼吸地被两根肉棒插入深处，呜咽着攀上高潮。  
不知是谁的手指抚弄他的性器，将其上的珠玉拔去，失去堵塞的性器迫不及待地吐出体液，与身体里的两根阴茎同步了起来。  
双倍的精液射入甬道，将肉壁染上白色的颜料，然而含吮着的性器依旧火热坚硬，蓄势待发。  
迦尔纳站在大门前，这回倒没受伤，是买了些糕点前来道谢的。  
上次的维修因为病毒的原因似乎损害了记忆芯片，他丧失了战斗后的记忆，连怎么来这里的记忆也丢的一干二净，其余部分倒是全部修好了。  
“我在实验，马上来。”通话里阿周那这么回答他。  
于是他便安心的等着，过了一小会儿功夫，眼前的门被缓缓拉开，一只巧克力色的手伸了出来，随后是身子。  
“让你久等了，还有下午好，迦尔纳。”机械的语调响起，开门的男人头顶着一对小巧的角朝他说道。


End file.
